Masks are used to define patterns on objects. For example, photomasks are used in photolithographic systems to define patterns on semiconductor wafers to manufacture integrated circuits. Processing situations, however, may distort the resulting pattern defined on the object. For example, optical diffraction may cause the pattern defined on a wafer to differ from the pattern of the mask.
A mask may include features that compensate for distortions of a resulting pattern on a wafer. According to a known technique for compensating distortions, a mask may include sub-resolution assist features (SRAFs). An SRAF is designed to improve the process margin of a resulting wafer pattern, but not to be printed on the wafer. In certain situations, however, the SRAFs may be unsatisfactory. For example, the SRAFs may print on a wafer or may violate mask rules. It is generally desirable to have satisfactory SRAFs.